1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermediate adapter, a camera accessory and an exchangeable lens.
2. Description of Related Art
There are camera systems known in the related art that allow the camera body and an exchangeable lens to electrically communicate with each other. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H7-234432 discloses an exchangeable lens that includes a group of terminals used to communicate with a camera body and a group of terminals used to communicate with an adapter such as an intermediate ring or a rear-focus converter. These two groups of terminals form part of communication systems independent of each other, and as an adapter is mounted, the exchangeable lens first engages in communication with the adapter through one of the communication systems. Subsequently, the exchangeable lens engages in communication with the camera body through the other communication system. The terminals in each of these terminal groups are disposed so as to form a circular arc, and a group of terminals, through which power is provided from the camera body to the exchangeable lens and the adapter, is disposed next to one end of the circular arc.